


twins of melstorm

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto, Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Brainwashing, Dark Hado, Dark Hado user Uzumaki Naruto, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Harems, Marking, Martial Arts, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura, Torture, Vaginal Sex, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Two twins enter the dangerous world of martial arts, to survive in the world them and their master enter a sinister tournament held by the most evil group known on earth . Naruto and naruko harem
Relationships: Chun-Li/Juri Han, Chun-Li/Kasugano Sakura, Chun-Li/Uzumaki Naruto, Fuu of Takigakure/ Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Kasugano Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko /Genryusai Maki, Uzumaki Naruko/ Genryusai Rena, Uzumaki Naruko/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto/ Juri Han
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own naruto or street fighter . oh this is a naruto and naruko harem oh who should be in their harems give me reasons why oh pm me you requests with reason the harem be mixture of all five fandoms.

Chapter 1

The Lady from China.

In a village called Konoha is a woman brown eyes, brown hair wearing a blue Chinese dress.

Red pants her name is Chunli, she walking down the street.

Two kids of 12 ran past her stole her wallet, "hey brats get back here!".

She yelled the two have blonde hair and blue eyes, they run in a rundown building.

The women gos in"you both made a mistake brats I am Interpol agent!", the boy yelled, "ok sorry!".

He handed her her wallet back, his sister came out the Chinese women saw how torn their clothes we're the black eyes and buses.

" What happened to you two?" She asked the girl looked scared.

She answered, "We get attacked because we got the nine-tailed fox in us he has the yang I got the yin part in me".

The women then said, "I make you my students", Both looked happy left with her.

She went back to the inn, she looking for a shadow lu member by the name of Himi.

The woman said, "names Chunli " the twins looked at her.

Both said in unison, "our names are Naruto and Naruko"Chunli smiled at them gave them food.

The twins ate then after they coped Chunli's stance, did punches kicks.

Chunli taught them excuses to strengthen their legs, "we doing it brother!" Said Naruko.

Chunli smiled they went to bed, else we're at Root HQ is an old looking frail man named Danzo he hand bandages on his head and arm.

Wearing a white blue robe in front of him is a 12-year-old girl name, Himi she mixture of red and black hair in a ponytail wearing a black gi has red eyes and tan skin.

"So do we have a deal Danzo?" Asked Himi the old man thought, ' Shadaloo sounds dangerous '.

Danzo shook hands with her she gave a smile and left, The next day Chunli took Naruto and his sister to a waterfall.

"I have notched you got different thing then ki you need change it" both set down metated, changing their chakra to ki.

Chunli left to investigate while her students meditated for hours, Chun li came back.

Said,"you two will learn the lighting kick" Chunli then demonstrated kicked high speed blowing holes in a tree.

Both did that got same result, did good Chunli gave weights to wear, they went to dinner and went to bed.

A decade pass under Chunli's care both twins are 22 now, great Marstal artists.

"Sensei sensei! Theirs a tournament coming up!" Yelled Naruko, showed her the poster.

It was a combination made by Shadaloo, and Akatsuki the 6th street fighter tournament

Chunli looked at it said,"interesting we join "Naruto blushed and looked at Chunli.

He then bed, " can I talk to you privately"Naruko then smirked and laughed.

She yelled out "you love Chinli!" Chunli gave a stern look, Naruto ran off Chunli ran after him.

She stops him and said,"I love you Naruto" she kiss him he kiss her back.

They go back they sign up else we're in the martial arts world, other martial artists gathered to a island were the tournament would be held.

Himi was in her office excited about this tournament at all the strong fighters gathering her ki flared at the thought.

"Good I can get stronger and have screw toys at my becking and call" she Drank whine she now had a curvish body and big boobs great butt on her.

"I am bord "she said outloud to herself, she snapped her fingers a doll came in.

She took the doll by her hand went to the dojo Himi threw a punch at May who has blue, gi and shash on with blue ninja mask and hate.

She black eyes and hair wearing a air sturdiest hat.

May swrings her sword Himi dodged kicked her she dodged, the after shock it May went out of bounds"not bad May" said Himi.

May bowed said in a robot-like voice," thanks mistress" she then left Himi went back to her office saw the martial artists gather.

She stoped at the twins Naruto and Naruko and thire master Chunli, she then Licked her lips "this going be a fun tournament!".

,


	2. A welcomieng feast

Chapter 2  
A welcomieng feast  
The boats landed on the island Naruto and bonch of peolpe got off , the ship they all walked to the center of the island.

Naruto , Naruko, and Chunli,looked around Naruto saw some interesting women.

A women with long pink hair to her back , she wearing a red shirt with cilce on her chest and back with her midrffit exposed with a skirt and shorts underneath.

Next to the pink haired girl is a women with long black hair with brown eyes wearing a purple shirt with black pants, “ah i cant wait to win Hokuto sensei” said the girl.

Naruto saw a girl with brown hair to her neck brown eyes tan skin, wearing a white school uniform with yellow ribbon with blue trim edges with white lines and a blue skirt with red showing in the neck hole.

She has white head band on her head , with red gloves her whole legs showing Naruto licked his lips Naruko gave a smirk and sensed her brother attraction.

Naruto saw two blondes one scar on her cheek blue eyes blonde hair in pigtails, wearing all green suit with her arms and legs exposed with red beret hat and red gloves.

The girl beside her is wearing a purple gi with her bra being exposed a little bit”we can win Ino” said the blonde women, the girl known has Ino smiled.

Naruto thennoticed two sisters one with blonde hair in a pony tail wearing a red kimono revealing her theys and legs her sister who has, long black hair to her back bangs over her foread wearing a blue kimono.

The last girl he noticed wears a very revealing lime green shirt shows her midriff and skirt, she has abony skin and orange eyes with mint green hair.

Naruko smirked at her brother saw he had a hard on she smirked whispered in his ear”bro want me or Chunli handel you little problem?” .

Then a man wearing a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his peaked/service cap is the skull insignia of his crime syndicate known as Shadaloo. His clothing highly resembles the uniforms worn by SS officers of Nazi Germany; the winged skull on his visor cap and the first letter of Shadaloo on his belt is shaped as a single Sig rune. He sports a dark-colored cape .

“Welcome to the street fighter tournament i am M Bison the this orange haired fellow is Pain”, Pain has orange hair piercings in his nose and ears with whiple eyes.

“Heres the rules 1 death is allowed 2 ring out or knocked out is winner or death last the loser will suffer a penitly game” said Pain, everyone in the crowed looked in shock.

People escorted the continents to their rooms, Naruto enters he has a fancy room with red carpet and bedding he went to lay down.

He noticed he still has a hard on, he ingored went to sleep few hours passed a knock at his door.

He woke up went to the door opend it to reveal a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes good boobs wearing a red belly danceing cloths on with a collar around her neck, “dinner ready oh and my name is Shion”.

She lead Naruto to a huge banquet hall, with huge red drapes carpet chairs and golden trims he set down beside the pink haired and brown haird girls.

“Hi am Naruto” he told them both said, in unison”our name is Sakura” he then blush bega to eat he looking for his sister and Chunli.

He found them Naruko was kissing the blonde haired girl with Baby blue eyes he saw at the opening, 

Naruto then said,”so what you two do for fun?” the ping haird Sakura said,”call me Sakura H i trian and do school work “.

The other Sakura said,”call me Sakura K” they then eat Naruto eat to a spot light came to the stage , a women of age of 35 came on stage.

She short, straight blue hair with a bun, with amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing.

Konan's eyelashes are shown to be distinctive lines. She has worn a large light blue paper flower clipped on her bun since she was a child. 

Her facial expression was usually neutral, though she wearing a revealing navy blue belly dancer cloths with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings.

She began to dance has music played, she shake her hips back and forth and her belly to all men starited at her this profmnce only made Naruto hard on worse.

Behind the stage watching is Himi licking her lips , thanking to herslef ‘oh Konan my sweet you be screwed tonight!’.

Chunli and Naruko walked up to Naruto they set down behind him back on stage the women finished her dance, then got off stage Himi took her hand took her to her bed chamber.

After Dinner Naruto and Chunli went to his room “i noticed you had a hard on all night Naruto”, Naruto kissed her she kissed back.

They went into his room both began to strip into thire undergarments, Chunli wearing a black bra and same color underwear,

Naruto wearing boxers, they kiss and moaned into the kiss he then kissed and licked her neck Chunli moaned has pleasure hit her body and mind he then fondeled her breasts .

She thook his underwear off she began rubb his dick it hard and 11 incs alredy, she smriked at his size he then kissed and licked her right rubbing and pinching her left.

Chunli’s back arched has she rubbed naruto dick he kissed her stomach both got in possion 49 , Naruto licking Chunli pussy wile she is sucking licking his cock down and up.

Both moaned has plessure hit them hard thire cum rises with eatch such and lick, both thire stomach got tight has they both came eating eatch others cum.

Naruto then got on top of her Chunli put condom on his dick his eyes became red and slited like the 9 tails he then rammed hard in Chunli, he dint give her time to adjust to us gurth .

Both moaned in unison has they grined on eatch other pleasure took them over, Chunli eyes rolled back in her head has tung sticking out.

“More Naruto more!” she yelled out has her stomach got tight Naruto dick tightened up and both came , Naruto then bite Chunli a mark of a 9 tails foxed on her neck pain hit Chunli she passed out Naruto went to sleep.

Back with Himi, “Konan you hot while being tied up”said Himi who got nude kissed her lips Konan moaned , Himi then kissed Konan neck Konan moans.

Himi then kissed her left boob and bite it Pain hit Konan her face expresion change her eyes wide in shock so was her mouth, Himi was strokeing her dick it got huge.

She then rammed in Konan mouth she sucked and licked it has Himi moans, “you give a great mouth screwing Konan” said Himi.

Himi went fast and hard hitting Konan throat Konan throeat felt pain has her mistress being dominated her mouth and her throat hurting ,”ohhh thats it you squeezeing my cock!” yelled Himi.

Himi then came down her throat which overfloaed out of Konan mouth she then rammed in Konan snatch , both yelled and moaned .

Himi keep going hard she then chokced Konan Konan gaged for air has it left her lungs, eyes rollong back in her head.

Himi let go Konan coghed Himi gave a look of delight has she keep ramming hard and fast,” this it keep going you whore of a slave” she said to Konan.

Both thire stoch’s got tight and plessure over whelemd ,the Slave and Mitress senses both then came and passed out.


End file.
